


The Wrong Something

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03 coda, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean's thoughts, M/M, Rupture coda, Spoilers, just a short drabble of what dean actually meant by that super harsh line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: yeah so, 15x03 messed me up bad enough that i actually went and wrote my first Destiel angst on Friday. if you saw the ep, then you know exactly what the title is referring to. if not, grab a tissue just in case when you watch Rupture.





	The Wrong Something

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is as close as i've ever gotten to a true-definition drabble. i have alot more thoughts on that scene, but none of them really translate into fic form, more just stream of consciousness so ill just leave them in my mind.

_ You were always the glitch in the program, the wrench in the machine. You were always the wrong something. _

_ I wasn't supposed to fall in love; not with you. You were the fault in the plan, the unforeseen plot twist. It wasn't supposed to be this way. _

_ You were never supposed to fall; not for me. I was the crack in your chassis. _

_ They thought we would toe the company line, follow their orders like the good little soldiers we always were. They never counted on us throwing out the playbook. Rewriting their script. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

_ We were never supposed to find happiness; not with each other. We were the unplanned outcome, the break in their ranks. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. _

_ You were always the wrong something; but you were my everything, and without you, I am nothing. _


End file.
